


Creature comforts

by Melted_instant_noodles



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Open Ending, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melted_instant_noodles/pseuds/Melted_instant_noodles
Summary: Small things Wato and Sherlock do for each other.





	Creature comforts

Wato slung an arm over Sherlock, once, during a case.  
In retaliation, Sherlock wrapped her arms around Wato's waist at dinner.   
Wato pecked Sherlock on the cheek after a high strung situation.  
Sherlock had ignored her up until she finished her reports. Then she tugged Wato upstairs to rest.   
Wato linked her arm through Sherlock's while walking outside.   
Sherlock let Wato sleep on her shoulder the entire afternoon and evening.  
Wato showed off a few dresses, made by a friend.  
Sherlock danced with her in all of those dresses.  
Wato blanked out.  
Sherlock locked their hands together until the next morning.  
Wato was bone tired and slumped on the sofa.   
Sherlock, who was next to her, put Wato's legs on her lap and shifted closer.   
Wato leaned on her and sighed.   
Sherlock held her until Wato had to move.  
Wato wore Sherlock's coats and jackets.  
Sherlock asked Ms Hatano to wash them, then she put them in Wato's closet.  
Wato took a deep breath at Sherlock's neck.  
Sherlock closed her eyes and tilted her head up, then opened her eyes, thinking.   
Wato, with a fever that Sherlock had bought medicine for, hugged Sherlock from behind and refused to let her go join a case.  
Sherlock turned and hugged her back, until Wato's arms dropped. Then Sherlock stepped back, turned around and left.  
Wato waited.   
Sherlock would hold her again.


End file.
